


Be More Chill Drabble Requests

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Native American Character(s), Native American Jake Dillinger, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, Trans Character, Trans Jake Dillinger, Trans Male Character, Well technically two-soul, cause uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Drabble requests because I have nothing better to do.- Once a Month (Jake/Jenna)





	1. REQUEST HERE

Hey y'all! Ben here.

I've been running kinda low on inspiration for my fanfics lately, so I'm opening up drabble requests!

These will be anywhere from 500 to 1000-ish words on average, depending on how long it takes to tell the story.

 

Now, how to request!

Just give me a ship (or just a character, if you'd prefer that!) and some details about the fanfic.   
Like, do you want fluff, angst, smut, etc? What do you want the fanfic to be about? The more specific, the better! Don't be worried about being _too_ specific!

 

Now, some RULES cause there is some stuff I can't or won't write.

**1.** I WILL NOT WRITE SQUIP SHIPS. Literally never. It's a huge trigger for me, so I will never write the SQUIP in a romantic/sexual relationship with anyone.

**2.** I won't write pedophillia or non-con/dub-con.

**3.** Don't just give me a ship. At _least_ tell me if you want fluff/smut/angst/etc.

**4.** I will write crossovers, but BMC has to be included!

**5.** I have the right to deny any request if I want to. Please respect my decision.

 

That's all!

Please request in the comments below!


	2. Once a Month (Jake x Jenna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the month for Jake. Thank goodness he has such a great girlfriend.
> 
> A little gift for my big brother @MamaSpider!

It was a Saturday morning. Jenna expected to wake up to her boyfriend cuddling her, as usual, but instead was awakened by a soft groan from next to her. She turned over to face Jake, who was hugging a pillow to his abdomen tightly. 

“Somethin’ wrong, babe?” She mumbled softly, taking one of Jake’s hands in hers. She used the other hand to brush Jake’s hair out of his face. 

Jake groaned again before responding. “My uterus wants me _dead_ ,” he muttered, holding the pillow tighter.

Jenna made a soft, sympathetic noise and nodded. “You want some pain killers? I can grab you some,” she offered. 

Jake paused before nodding. “Please,” he offered softly.

Jenna nodded before scooting forward slightly to give Jake a quick kiss on the nose. She got up, quickly stretching before shuffling to the bathroom to grab Jake a cup of water and some pain killers. 

When she got back, Jake was sitting up, pillow still pressed tight against his stomach. Jenna handed him the meds, which he took with a soft “Thanks.”

Jenna hummed in response. “You wanna watch a movie or something? I could make popcorn,” she offered, making Jake’s expression light up.

“Yes, absolutely,” he said excitedly before glancing down at his legs. “I… don’t think I should walk right now, though…” Jake mumbled before looking up at Jenna with a ‘Please carry me’ face.

Jenna chuckled and easily scooped Jake up into her arms, making him drop the pillow. “You big baby,” she mumbled teasingly as she started into the living room of their shared apartment.

“I wanna be held by my girlfriend, so sue me,” Jake huffed in response, wrapping his arms around Jenna’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Jenna simply hummed in response and smiled before gently placing Jake on the couch. Jake whined softly as she let him go. “I’ll be back in, like, 5 minutes. I gotta make popcorn,” she mumbled, patting Jake’s cheek. 

Jenna went into the kitchen and, as promised, returned after 5 minutes, microwave popcorn in hand. Jake had already switched the TV to Netflix while he waited, and perked up as Jenna returned.

Jenna set down the popcorn on the coffee table, flopping down on the couch next to Jake. They shifted so Jake was laying partially on top of Jenna. Jake hummed happily, moving forward to press a soft kiss to Jenna’s lips. She kissed back gently until Jake pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he whispered, cupping her face gently. 

Jenna smiled, running a hand through Jake’s long hair soothingly. “I love you too, baby,” she hummed, turning slightly to look at the TV. “So, Beauty and the Beast?”

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
